We propose to study in detail the metabolism and excretion of disulfiram (plasma, breath, urine) in alcoholics with and without liver disease. Detailed material balance studies on the metabolism of disulfiram in rats also will be investigated. The covalent protein binding characteristics of disulfiram and diethyldithiocarbamate will be studied in order to determine the degree and mechanism of the disulfiram-protein interaction.